It is traditional to install, and most building codes require, a trap below sinks. Typically, these traps comprise an inflow pipe extending downwardly into one side of a U-shaped trap and an outflow pipe extending from the other side of the U-shaped trap. These are sometimes referred to as goose necks or goose neck traps. In some industrial traps, a removable plug is provided at the bottom of the U-shaped trap.
Frequently, users of lavatory sinks, especially, and also of kitchen and other sinks, drop rings, ear rings, and other small jewelry items into the sink. One of the most serious disadvantages of the prior art goose neck traps is they permit, indeed the flow of water in such traps tends to force, the passage of these small valuables through the trap to the sewer system. This is a very serious drawback because these items are often very costly and, frequently, are of irreplaceable personal value to the owner.
Sinks of all kinds tend to clog and it is often necessary, in the prior art devices, to remove the U-shaped trap and clean it out. This involves loosening two clamping nuts that compress washers into a watertight sealing relationship between the U-shaped trap and the inflow pipe and the outflow pipe. These seals are fragile and often do not reseal properly, resulting in a leaking drain system. This procedure is difficult and time consuming and, in closed spaces, may require special tools to accomplish.
Hair flowing into drains presents one of the greatest sources of drain and trap clogging materials. While hair is biodegradable, such degradation takes a very long time; consequently, hair tends to accumulate over a period of weeks and months and eventually plugs the drain pipe. The accumulating hair collects other debris and builds a plug out of debris which, but for the hair, would flow through the drain system without problems.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a solution to these and other problems and to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.